


Stay (Reylo Oneshot)

by KrystalKane



Series: Reylo Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reylo Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Reylo Oneshot)

Rey had made up her mind, she was going to see him. Being so high on pure adrenaline all she could manage was to yank a brush through her wet hair and put her dirty clothing back on. She dashed out of the bathroom and through her small living area. Once she made it to heavy sliding metal door she pressed the button to open the door itself nearly half a dozen times. The door finally slid open, before actually looking, Rey stepped through the doorway right into someone.

“Pardon me, I wasn’t-“ she stopped mid-sentence. She got a look at the someone she bumped into. HIM. Ben. He looked down at her, his eyes glossed over. He was adorned in his new Starfighter leather jacket, black pants, and heavy boots. A new look for a new man. The door just behind Rey slid closed.

“I came to see you.” Ben trailed. Rey couldn’t tear her eyes away from his, right away she could tell he had been crying. His glossy eyes were a dead giveaway. Silence fell over them, they only looked at one another. His car was a prominent feature in her eyes. She knew every time he’d look at himself in the mirror he’d see her. Every time he’d touch his face he’d be reminded of her. It was a brand, he couldn’t escape it. The tension was at its peak, it was only a matter of moments before one of them would cut it.

“Kiss me.” Rey broke the silence. Ben didn’t waiver at her demand, he immediately stepped close pressing his ravenous lips into hers. In a swift move he managed to cradle the back of her head with his hand so she would not hit the door he now had her pinned against. Her lips began to mesh against his, though it wasn’t enough. She stood taller and pulled his neck down in an attempt to be closer. His warm breath invaded her mouth as well as his tongue, her hand searched for the panel board to open the door.

They fell into the opening doorway, it broke the kiss, Ben managed to hold themselves in place. The door closed behind them as they panted lightly. Rey’s mind raced, she didn’t know what to do until his lips began to search her neck. All too quickly she relaxed and let him continue, he was kneeling her slowly to the floor. His lips only grazed her skin, she knew she’d have to ask for more.

“Please kiss me.” She begged quietly as he set her completely on the floor. Ben obliged, leaving wet kisses along and down her neck. He parted her knees as he did this, fitting between her legs. She pulled him closer against herself. A flourishing rush rose in her. All those other women, Ben just wanted one thing from them, to fulfill a selfish craving. It was an act of love with no love grounding it. However, this was different, Rey was different. He wanted to touch HER, feel HER, and please HER. He wanted so badly to be selfless for her.

Rey slipped her hands over his shoulders removing his jacket from his arms. Ben looked down at her, Rey cupped his face running her thumb along his scar. He pressed his face against her hand to take in its warmth, he breathed in deeply. Rey pulled apart her robe exposing herself to him, he kissed her shoulders and ripped the clothing from her grip tossing them away. He pulled his shirt over his head, the helped one another remove every article of clothing they wore.

Naked and bare in the middle of the floor, they had no intention of moving to her bed. Ben’s mouth searched her chest, Rey entangled her fingers in his hair. Rey pressed her hands against his chest making him sit up on his knees. He was doing most of the work, she wanted to lead now. She lowered herself onto his hard shaft digging her nails into his shoulders. With her full weight on him, he filled her completely, every movement she made would bring deep pleasure. Rey pulled his hair back to expose his neck. As she left deep love bites on his collar bone, Rey gyrated her hips against him. Quiet moans escaped him until she silenced him with her kissing. His hands gripped her hips and began to move her up and down, his hand slipped between her legs as she took over his guidance. His thumb brushed over her clit, he circled it gently with his fingers.

Ben fell forwards pushing Rey on her back reclaiming dominance. He pulled away licking his fingers before returning his attention to her. He started with one finger, then another. Every sound he elicited from her he reveled in. The movement of his fingers slowed, he entered her again. Her hands ran down his back gripping where ever she could to hold herself in place. His hips were rhythmic with hers, she was trying to endure the growing feeling within herself. He knew this.

“Faster?” he panted raising his brow.

She nodded by trying to contain her voice. A moan escaped her lips, she was close. Ben quickened his pace, Rey’s breathing became erratic. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, she didn’t hide her shaking moans. Her walls tightened around him, she arched her back. Her body relaxed moments later. Ben set his forehead against hers, they took in each other’s eyes. He pulled out of her and collapsed completely against her chest.

“Why’d you stop? You want to keep going…” She noted.

“I could have you all night, but we can’t run anymore risks.” Ben replied. They both knew practicing without protection would warrant a lot of issues down the road. They’ve already dug themselves this hole.

“At least stay in my bed with me tonight.”

“I will.”


End file.
